Don't ever do that again Zoro
by nature is the future
Summary: Zoro gives it all up in order to protect his captain and his crew, but does he realize the crew cares deeply for him and one person might care more than others? just give it a try guys and please review, yes i know my grammar sucks.


Well guys I got this idea while I was on my way home on the bus, Zoro is such a cool guy I just had to write a story about him plus Nami and him look very good together blaa your probably tired of me talking so I shall stop.

I DON'T OWN A THING

_Nami : pov_

_Nami groaned and opened her eyes._

_The last thing she remembered was Kuma, wait KUMA! She instantly got up but_

_Regretted the instant she felt a sting on her shoulder. She knew right away something was either broken or just bruised but before she had time to worry too much about it she heard her captain Luffy laughing._

_She looked at him and was speechless; her captain looked healthier than ever but the question on her mind was how? And what happened to Kuma._

_She smiled slightly but then she noticed Sanji a few feet behind her captain get up with wide eyes and he ran away from the group she thought_

_" I wonder where's he going, wait where's that idiot Zoro?" She slowly got up while holding her shoulder and jumped from rock to rock and passed the rest of the group after Sanji. She called out " Sanji where the hell are you going?" she then tripped over something and looked down. " Zorro's swords?" Her starting picking up its pace because scary and yet strange thoughts started going threw her head. " What if he's dead? Nonsense Zoro is too stubborn to die but why are his swords just lying here?" she thought to her self._

_She then noticed Sanji running but then he stopped and she noticed he was talking to Zoro, Nami never would admit it but once she saw Zoro she was relived that he was alive so slowly and carefully she walked towards them but she heard Sanji scream " oi ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? WHERE IS THAT GUY? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"_

_Nami's heart started beating really fast and she thought " are you still alive? Oh no Zoro must be badly hurt "and she ran towards them but once she got close enough she stopped dead on her tracks because what she saw made her heart stop for just a second._

_Zoro was bleeding from every possible place and he looked dead. Nami screamed as loud as she could " ZORO!" and she ran as fast as her legs could let her towards Zoro. She then saw Zoro suddenly look at her and smile and slowly started falling forward but before he could hit the ground Sanji caught him. Nami at this point was crying and kneeling down trying to stop the blood but no matter what it just would not stop. She kept screaming " No! you cant die you baka please don't die, it cant be happening Zoro always lives and I love you, you good for nothing…." She then noticed the rest of the crew slowly started walking toward them._

Luffy's: pov

**Luffy's smile instantly turned into a frown as he saw his best 1st mate Zoro just lying there in Sanji's arms lifeless…. " No no no no no thing can't be happening! Chopper fix him." Luffy was literally shaking , Zoro was his 1st mate and also his best friend how would Zoro become The greatest swordsmen if he died here and there wait. " Sanji what the hell happened while I was out!" Luffy noticed Sanji back away from Zoro as chopper started telling the others to help him get Zoro to where the supply's were. Sanji turned to me and said " We ran into another war lord but this guy was too strong for all of us plus we were all beat from the last fight, but it seems Zoro found a way to get rid of that guy….. as for his condition I don't know how this happened I found him like that"**

**Luffy could not doubt his doctor but what chance did Zoro have? He looked dead hell he probably lost all his blood. " Sanji…. Zoro is going to be fine" Luffy then started walking towards the rest of the group.**

Sanji pov

As Luffy walked away Sanji stayed right where he found Zoro and looked around, it seemed like there was blood everywhere in sight, The scary part was all of that blood belonged to Zoro " What the hell did you do after you knocked me out you shitty swordsmen….."

* * *

:( I know I know I suck! But please no flames , I already give myself a hard time. There will be another chapter so please continue reading and review as nicely as possible


End file.
